


One more meat bun

by kirukirice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirukirice/pseuds/kirukirice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after graduating from Karasuno, it seems that everyone has moved on with their new lives. A chance encounter in the snow rekindles the feelings left behind within Daichi and Sugawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more meat bun

A gentle flurry of snowflakes fell from the gradually darkening sky. The day was done at the early hour of five in the evening. Cold dots of white caught themselves on Daichi’s hair as he cycled along the dimly lit streets on his way home for the weekend. 

He had grown out his hair a little more after graduating from Karasuno. Since the university he went to didn’t have a volleyball club, there was no need to keep it cropped. Although Daichi would have wanted to continue playing on a team just like in high school, the reality of getting a good education won out. Besides, it wasn’t as though his connection to volleyball was completely over. Sugawara entered the same university, albeit in a different discipline, and the former third-years often visited their adorably dumb juniors during practice matches. 

But things just weren’t the same. No, they couldn’t ever be the same again. 

The bicycle ground to a halt as Daichi stopped by a convenience store. The cold weather made him crave something warm. Perhaps a hot coffee would do the trick. As he thought absently about his plans for the weekend, he picked out a can and his eyes trailed to a warm food display. Rows of steaming hot buns sat on the shelves, each as tantalizingly soft as the rest. 

“Meat buns…huh.” He muttered to himself. 

Daichi’s gaze lingered wistfully on the buns for a few seconds, before he pulled away and paid for the lone can of coffee. Popping it open, he took a long drink of the sweet, cheap coffee and looked out the store front onto the line of shops opposite. The flurry had quickly turned into a shower of snow, and people were hurrying home to get out of it. Just then, a familiar flash of silver drifted into the pure white scene. His face lit up, as did a part of his chest. It could only be one person. Tossing the can aside, Daichi rushed out of the store, afraid he would pass by. 

“Suga!” 

The figure turned, startled by the sudden shout. “H-huh?” he exclaimed, and looked around for the person who called out to him. Then, their eyes met. “Ah, Daichi!” 

It was unmistakably Sugawara, from his head of grey hair right down to his slender legs. His appearance hadn’t changed much at all. That blue scarf of his wrapped snugly around his face and neck, and only when he tugged it down did Daichi see Suga’s big grin and lightly flushed cheeks. Seeing that grin made him smile as well. 

“What a coincidence! On your way home?” Suga chirped. “Yeah. I was just here for a hot drink. And you? You don’t usually take this route home.” Daichi replied. “Mm.” The boy nodded, before sheepishly smiling and tilting his head to the right. “Actually... I was… here for a mixer.” 

Daichi raised an eyebrow and Suga flinched. He knew what was coming.

“You… didn’t drink did you?”

Suga didn’t reply and covered his face again with his scarf.

“Don’t try to hide it. I can totally see that your face is red.” Daichi straightened up and folded his arms. 

Suga looked away and pouted. “It was just a little bit. You couldn’t even call that alcohol. So don’t give me that look.” 

“What look?”

“ _ That _ look. Save that for the boys.” 

“Fine, fine.” Daichi sighed. He’d leave it for the boys. 

“So, did you hook up with anyone  _ this _ time?” he smirked. Suga was rather popular in his circle of friends, and was often invited to hang out at mixers or whatnot. Daichi knew from the texts they exchanged that somehow, despite his refreshing allure, Suga never managed to get a girlfriend from any of them. It was always ‘they’re not my type’ or ‘I wasn’t looking for one’. 

“Well, do you see a girl on my arm?” Suga shrugged, but he didn’t look very disappointed. Daichi figured that this outcome had become routine for Suga. “And what about you, Daichi?” Suga threw back the question, finding the opportunity and taking a bite. He knew Daichi never really gave much thought to dating. 

It wasn’t the first time the captain sweated like this – nightmarish flashbacks of the principal’s wig flying barged their way back into his mind. “Um… I’m not as popular as you, anyway, so I don’t go to as many mixers.”

“Want me to invite you to the next one? I know some cuuuuuute girls.” Suga grinned and punched his friend’s shoulder playfully. Somehow, that remark left a small, uncomfortable dent in his chest. He didn’t quite understand why, but it created some tension within him. “No way. You’re just going to hog all the attention.” Daichi puffed, and his white breath reminded the two of the steadily falling snow. It was starting to pile up, blanketing the landscape like a fine white futon. 

Suga simply smiled and took a step away, as if intending to leave, but then stopped in hesitation. His calm face betrayed little of the thoughts that hid underneath, but his body was more honest, and he couldn’t pull away from the situation that had unwillingly brought them forward. Realizing the awkward pause he created with that one movement, Suga nervously rubbed his wrist and blurted, “Well- um- I’m gonna head back now. The snow’s really falling down hard.” Daichi noticed that, of course. And a small thought naturally found its way into his head. 

“Want to go for a ride?” 

“…”

Suga didn’t say no.

\-----

The two rode in silence for what seemed like hours. 

As their paths rarely crossed at school, it had been a while since they met face to face. But was that the real reason for the distance that now existed between them? As Suga leaned on Daichi’s warm, broad back, that flimsy excuse steadily crumbled away into the dirt beneath them. Still, neither of them knew what to say to each other, nor wanted to say anything to break the comforting tranquillity. They were content to enjoy a rare moment of each other’s company, even if they knew it was an incomplete version of happier times before.  

Before they knew it, Daichi had pedalled all the way to his home. He didn’t think well about where he was going at all, but it was clear that letting Suga go the distance home in this weather was not a good idea. Their coats were getting dreadfully drenched from the snow, and it didn’t seem like it would stop any time soon. 

“Hey, Suga. Why don’t you stay the night?” Daichi said as he slowed the bike to a stop. 

Suga didn’t reply at once, and had a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. 

“No one’s at home today. It won’t be any trouble.” he continued, while securing the bike. Puzzled at the lack of a reply, Daichi looked up at Suga, who then quickly blinked and nodded.  

“Uh… okay.” 

“Come on. Let’s get out of the snow.” he beckoned, and shook the slush off his coat. Suga did the same, and as he took off his scarf he felt the pent up heat escape from his neck. Placing a palm on his face, he could still tell that it was red. But he barely drank anything, right? The inviting warmth of the house and Daichi’s spacious room made the chill outside a secondary thought. Suga found a spot to sit down by his host’s bed, and let out a small sigh. He rubbed his neck in unease and glued his eyes to the floor. He hadn’t planned for any of this at all. 

Daichi grabbed a clean towel and tossed it to Suga. “Here. You can take a bath first. I’ll go get the spare futon… Huh, did you drink too much or something?” “W-what?” Suga jumped as Daichi suddenly leaned closer and stared at his face. “See, it’s getting- UGH!” The captain once again fell to the setter’s well-placed punch and he rolled over in pain. “Thanks for the offer, I’m going!!” Suga quickly huffed and escaped the room. It was no wonder Daichi was puzzled at the reaction he got, but he was somewhat happy at being punched. 

Afterwards, he searched high and low around the house for the spare futon but it seemed that, like in a clichéd turn of events, it was nowhere to be found. He didn’t know that it had been sent for cleaning by his mother just yesterday. Drawing a long sigh, he gave up and laid on the bed as he waited for his turn. It had been a long day. The atmosphere in the room was strangely, lightly tense, as if some itching expectations were waiting to be acknowledged. 

“Whew, that was nice.” Suga said as he entered the room shortly after, refreshed from the hot bath. “Hey Daichi, can I get a pair of shorts?” That was when Daichi turned round and saw that Suga had walked in with just his shirt and briefs on. He made an indescribable expression and shot off the bed, took out a pair of black pants from his closet, and handed it to Suga all in one breath. 

“There. Uh, I couldn’t find the futon, so you can take the bed. I’ll take the couch or something.” he explained. “It’s alright, we can just squeeze on the bed. I’m skinny enough to fit.” Suga grinned and pulled on the shorts. They were a little roomy. “You sure?” “You don’t move about in your sleep, do you?” Suga teased. “I guess we’ll find out.” “I’ll seriously kick you off if you do.” “Hey, it’s  _ my _ bed!” Daichi retorted in mock anger. “It’s mine now!” Suga stuck his tongue out at him and jumped onto the bed, dominating the pillows immediately with his arms. Daichi could only shake his fist and retreat to the bathroom in defeat.

\-----

It was a short shower that only lasted ten minutes, but when Daichi returned he found what seemed to be a sleeping Suga curled up on his bed. Maybe he was exhausted after having fun at the mixer. Deciding to make an attempt to get his pillow back and confirm if he was really asleep, Daichi carefully moved closer and called out to him. “Suga? You asleep?” No response. He grabbed a pillow and tugged at it, but it didn’t budge. 

“…don’t.” Suga’s muffled voice came out from under the pillows. “Come on, I need one.” Daichi pleaded.

“…” 

“Hey.” He tugged again. 

“Don’t.” Suga said again, this time with less force. 

“…Suga.” Daichi stopped and sat down. “What’s wrong?” 

A strained silence hung in the air. After a few moments, Suga finally sat up and revealed his face. His eyes were red and two small, wet patches were visible on the pillowcase. Daichi was taken aback at the sudden change of emotions. “…I…” Suga began, in a soft, trembling voice. “I feel like my chest is going to explode.” He looked at Daichi with tears welling up in his eyes. Daichi had never seen his friend cry or act this way before and was panicking a bit inside. “Hey... did something happen?” he asked, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Suga blinked and two more damp dots joined the white surface. 

“Daichi…this is stupid, but...you know… I really miss it. I didn’t know I’d miss it so much. No matter how hard I try to hide it, I can’t. I’m not strong enough.” He smiled sadly at Daichi. “See? Just meeting you today made me like this.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought you got along well at school. I thought you were happy.”

“I  _ am _ happy. I have friends. But it’s just not the same as you guys.” Suga hesitated for a moment, then laughed and wiped his eyes. “You were all like family to me. Cheesy, isn’t it?” 

“That’s just like what Tanaka or Hinata would say.” Daichi agreed and smiled. “But it’s true. Our team shared a lot of moments together.”

“You were the dad who kept everyone in line and bought everyone meat buns.”

“What? Then, you were the mum who cheered everyone on.”

“Really? Then, Hina-chan and Kageyama-kun were the dumb kids that fought all the time for no reason!” Suga chuckled. Hearing him lighten up made Daichi heave a short sigh in relief.   

“…It was fun. Too fun. Now I’m afraid I’ll never have something like that again.” Suga crouched back into the pillow and exhaled. 

“You know… I feel the same way too.” Daichi sighed again and fell back onto the bed. 

“I guess I tried not to think about it." He said and turned and looked at Suga. 

“Why not?” he looked back.

“There were… a few reasons.” Daichi mumbled, then shifted his gaze.

“I won’t let you hide it now.” Suga sniffed and lay down next to him. Their shoulders bumped and arms touched, but they fit snugly in the bed. Daichi felt the heat rise to his face. He quickly cleared his throat and continued the conversation. “Well… it’s not like I wanted to forget about it. I thought that instead of dwelling on it, I had to focus on what I needed to do in the future.” 

“Responsible as always, huh. As expected of our captain.”

“Hah.” Daichi snorted.

“But that’s not like you.” 

“Hm?” 

“I thought you’d believe more in getting that feeling back again.” Suga said with certainty.

Daichi thought about those words. “It would be nice of course… maybe I’ve become more jaded.” he muttered. “What, did you become an old man after entering university? It’s not been that long.” Suga scoffed. “You’ve got those buddies from your club.”

“You know it’s not the same. I can’t talk to them like I do with you.” Daichi replied.

“Obviously.” Suga smiled. 

“And…we don’t meet up as often as we did.” 

“…yeah.” Then, it felt like something was brewing. “Daichi…”

“Hmm?”

“This might be strange to ask, but…are you… jealous?” 

Daichi nearly fell off the bed. “Where the heck did that come from? What do I have to be jealous about?” 

“Well, you know, I’ve been at three times as many mixers than you have.” 

“O-oh.” He breathed in deeply and poked back. “There’s nothing to be jealous about when you never manage to get a girlfriend.” 

“Hey! Just to be clear, I’m the one who refuses.” Suga pouted. 

“Are your standards  _ that _ high?” Daichi quipped jokingly. 

Suga puffed and rolled his back to Daichi. He had been contemplating something since they met at the convenience store, but he was unsure of whether saying it was the right decision. What was left of their relationship could collapse into nothingness with that one thought. It was a risk that he wanted so badly to take. He just needed a single push, he thought. Just one sign. 

"Yeah. I'm really particular. I won't date just anyone if they're not my type." 

"You've not met a single one like that? After all those mixers?" Daichi yawned.

"They asked me the same thing, you know." Suga said.

"And?" 

"And I said I'd tell them if they managed to get me drunk." 

"...so you  _ did _ drink." Daichi chided. 

"But I didn't get drunk. Tipsy, maybe." Suga mumbled. "It's a good thing I could hold my liquor."

"What's wrong with letting them know?" 

"Because..." Suga trailed off and paused. Suddenly, he turned around and stared at Daichi. 

"Is it okay if I get a girlfriend?" 

\-----

Stunned and set off by those words, Daichi's heart pounded as he gazed back at Suga, noticing for the first time how soft and pale his skin looked up close. It was almost within reach, and the signals were clear and unrelenting. But the uncomfortable feeling from before returned, and he instinctively tried to suppress it once more.

"Hey, is it okay?" Suga repeated, and reached out to touch Daichi's wrist. The man swallowed. His heart leapt. He couldn't think. What? What should he say? 

"S-Suga..." Daichi whispered, "You're putting me on the spot here." He didn't move his hand away. "Answer me." Suga pressed, his voice soft and desperate. "Please." He clutched the pillow and hardened his heart for the reply to come. "Suga, I..." Daichi's chest ached. Suga looked like he was about to cry again, and he didn't want that. He was certain about that, at the very least. Pulling him in, Daichi embraced Suga and rested the man's head on his chest. Suga gasped in surprise at the sudden bold move and felt his cheeks burn up. The only thing dividing them now was a single pillow and Daichi's trepidation. 

"I...you..." Daichi breathed nervously, feeling Suga's warm body on his skin. "I can't tell you something like that." 

"You can." Suga gulped. “I only realized it after it all ended. If I don’t say anything now, I never will.” 

"I'm saying I like you, Daichi. Why don't you get it, you _ big idiot _ ?" 

It felt like Daichi had been waiting for this moment. He  _ was _ an idiot. For the longest time, he couldn’t bring himself to confess or be selfish enough to burden Suga with his feelings - all the while foolishly not knowing that his friend felt the same. The days spent forgetting and regretting could have been much happier. 

“I’m sorry, Suga.” Daichi said, after a brief silence. 

All of a sudden, he grabbed Suga by the shoulders and sat the both of them upright. Looking earnestly into Suga’s moist eyes with a serious blush on his face, his heart hammered as he gave his most honest reply. 

“Uh--I-I--!!”

“ _ I like you too! _ ” Daichi stuttered badly and felt his cheeks steam up in a surge of emotions. He finally said it. It wasn’t the way he’d imagined it would go. Especially when Suga’s wide-eyed gaze broke into a huge, wobbly smile, and he started giggling so cutely that Daichi couldn’t help getting more flustered than ever. That beautiful smile that captivated him could break anyone’s heart.

Daichi snapped out of his daze and huffed at Suga. “C’mon, d-don’t laugh!” “Sorry, sorry, but you--ppf--!” Suga trembled and burst into another bucket of giggles, keeling over onto the mattress in a laughing fit. He was just so happy and relieved at the same time. 

“Oi, stop it already! I’ll kick you off the damn bed!” Daichi grabbed the pillow off Suga and smacked him over the head with it, but didn’t seem like he  _ could _ stop. “I said…” Daichi took hold of Suga’s wrists and pinned him down with a thud. “...stop.” He frowned and flushed, acutely aware that he was above Suga in a rather compromising position. Suga stopped and grinned coyly back, already recovered from the earlier anxiety. “Moving so fast, are we? You just barely managed to confess, you know.” “Th-that’s not… whatever.” Daichi stumbled over his words and backed off. 

Beaming from ear to ear, Suga rubbed away his tears and sighed happily.

“Hey… thank you. I ‘m really...really happy.” 

“...Me too.” Daichi looked away shyly. You’d never guess that this delicate thing was once a demonic captain that made far scarier expressions. It definitely was the effect Suga had on him. 

“But, um... what did you mean when you said sorry?” 

“Well, I... I should have known and been honest with myself and you much earlier. Instead, you had to force it out of me. I probably... wouldn’t have confessed if today didn’t happen.” Daichi admitted.

“Hey. We were both idiots.” Suga smiled, reflecting on his own follies. “And... well... I’ll admit to forcing it out of you.” “You always were a sneaky bastard.” Daichi said, and Suga agreed in laughter. “It’s not my fault you’re such a coward when it comes to love.” 

“So, I’m still waiting for you answer. Can I get a girlfriend?” Daichi’s eye twitched. He wasn’t going to take anymore smack talk from Suga without some retaliation. Suddenly grasping his love’s collar, Daichi leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on Suga’s soft cheek.

“If you do... I won’t do this ever again.” he panted and glared at a defeated Suga. It had taken the last of his courage to do that, really, and his heart was going into overdrive. He had finally done what he had been dreaming about since forever. Suga blushed, his cheeky demeanour abruptly replaced by a shy thumping in his breast. Slowly wrapping his arms around Daichi’s shoulders, as if unsure that he was truly real, Suga kissed him back on the lips. Gently, they held the sweet kiss together, and the world mattered not in those few seconds of bliss. 

Not until, a rumble emerged from Suga’s belly.

“What a way to end the moment.” he chuckled.

“So, what do you want to eat?”

“Hmm…” “Just a meat bun.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small DaiSuga thought I had about how the two would end up confessing to each other. A little cliched, but hey, that's where inspirations come from ;)


End file.
